Symphony of Enchanted Lands
Symphony of Enchanted Lands is the third (if counting Eternal Glory and yet excluding Emerald Sword)released album, but second full-studiod album of Rhapsody of Fire, released in '98. Plotline 'Algalord Chronicles part II' What is told between these pages destined to memories was written by the wise old hand of Aresius of Elgard, witness before God of another incredible epic deed. I will tell you about the brave warrior of Loregard, the son of holy ice, and his search for the legendary emerald sword, the powerful weapon of positive force, the decider of destinies of wars and ensurer of peace, the last hope for the salvation of enchanted lands… As most of you already know, this fantastic weapon is hidden beyond the 'ivory gates' located some where in the lands Of Chaos, and to open these magic portals the hero needs first to find the three magic 'keys of wisdom'… 'The Three Keys of Wisdom ' And time had come… At the first light of dawn we where already far from the green Elgard and soon the dusty Argon's glade and the hills, where the old dwarf lived together with the secret of the keys, made their appearance. The challenge soon began… The challenge between the warrior and his deepest fears, reflected in the magic 'mirror of shadows'. But in the end, thanks to his moral integrity, he was able to defeat the risk of madness, thus obtaining the desired prize: The first key of wisdom and with it all the clues to continue on this incredible quest. In fact, now, a second, more demanding challenge awaited the warrior: The one with Tharos, the bloody dragon keeper of the second key, hidden somewhere amongs the marshes of Chaos. The fight was terrifying, but in the end the power of the northern lands' hero prevailed over the agility of the enemy. The warrior had the chance of mortally wounding the fallen dragon but he didn't do, so sparing his life… in that moment the incredible happened… and suddenly all was clear! Tharos was under a spell and finally it was broken. For a long time he was condemned to fight against valorous knights searching for the second key… sometimes he killed them, a few times he had himself been killed by the strongest ones… but this time all was different. The warrior he had before him had spared his life and so Tharos understood he was the chosen one… the prophecy had spoken the truth, and Tharos was finally able to spread his wide wings to reach the furthest horizon. But before doing so, he gave the second key to the son of ice and told him to reach the mystical altar which held the secret of Ikaren and which was located on the border between the middle forests and the southern side of the lands of Chaos. There he could find the last key necessary to open the ivory gates… 'The Legend of Ikaren' The legend of Ikaren was known by all in the enchanted lands: it was a magic object that, inserted in a chink of the altar, would show the direction for reaching the holy gates… After crossing the 'forgotten valleys' we finally reached the middle forests and then the desert of Chaos… soon also the dusty altar made its appearance. But when we were there, we didn't find the answers we were searching, for immediately… And when all seemed lost, the skies helped us… The two keys of wisdom fell from the hand of the warrior and landed in a particular position… and he finally understood: one of the keys could be connected to the other and the resulting object was just the mystical Ikaren: my God, the secret of the Ancients was finally revealed. The warrior immediately inserted the object into the chink in the altar and soon, with the help of morning light, the miracle happened… Three stone dragons surrounded the altar, and when the sun shone on their eyes a ray of light shining from them reached the Ikaren on the altar creating an incredible display of light… hidden mirrors diverted the ray of sunlight at least five times, bringing it to rest on a spot between some of the many rocks surrounding us. We felt our goal was really near but nobody could imagine what was soon to happen… continues ... The warrior had lost his brother Tharos but this sacrifice could mean a real hope for the salvation of the enchanted lands … Yes, he would have defeated the cruel Akron also for his poor friend! The emerald sword shone magically in the hero's hands and now the ride to Ancelot had to begin as soon as possible… Arwald couldn´t wait anymore… The news of the victorious deed spread through all the enchanted lands and all the people celebrated the son of ice for many days. Also the kings, committed on different fronts in the bloody war against the army of Akron, couldn't restrain their joy and that tiny flame representing the hope for the beloved lands was destined to be cherished forever… Here a chapter ends, here another one begins… part of the story has been written, part not… But I'm always here, Aresius of Elgard, ready to tell you of the events regarding the enchanted lands… events of courage and might, of good and evil… peace and love to all of you… Aresius of Elgard Track listing :1 Epicus Furor (1:15) :2 Emerald Sword (4:20) :3 Wisdom Of The Kings (4:29) :4 Heroes Of The Lost Valley (2:04) ::part I:entering the waterfalls' realm ::part II:the dragon's pride :5. Eternal Glory (7:29) :6. Beyond The Gates Of Infinity (7:21) :7. Wings Of Destiny (4:28) :8. The Dark Tower Of Abyss (6:47) :9. Riding The Winds Of Eternity (4:12) :10. Symphony of Enchanted Lands (13:17) ::part I:tharos last flight ::part II:the hymn of the warrior ::part III:rex tremende ::part IV:the Immortal fire Personnel Guest-personnel Crediting Starting crediting Produced by Sascha Paeth and Miro All songs, vocal lines and classical interludes composed by Luca Turilli & Alex Staropoli All lyrics and "Emerald Sword Saga" written by Luca Turilli Orchestral arrangements by '''Alex Staropoli '''Recorded, mixed and mastered at Gate-Studio in Wolfsburg\Germany, May – August '98 Engineered, mixed and mastered by Sascha Paeth and Miro The rhythmic pre-verse section of "The Dark Tower of Abyss" was inspired by the genius of Cover concept by '''Rhapsody '''Cover artworks by Eric Philippe, Belgium Design by Digital Design, Hamburg Clothes design by '''Fabio Feroce '''Photos by Karsten Koch, Hannover Executive producer: '''R. Limb Schnoor '''All songs published by Limb Music Publishing\Virgin Music Japan Ltd. Guest musicians *'Russian choirs by' The Original Don Kosaken *'Sacred choirs by' Helmstedter Kammerchor '- conducted by' Andreas Lamben *'Choirs by' Thomas Rettke, Robert Hunecke, Miro, Ricky Rizzo, Cinzia Rizzo, Tatiana Bloch, Davide Calabrese, Michele Mayer, Giuliano Tarlon, Cristiano Adacher, Manuel Staropoli, Fabio Lione, Alex Staropoli, Luca Turilli :*'Female baroque voice on "Symphony Of Enchanted Lands" by' Constanze Vaniyne :*'Narrator parts spoken by' Sir Jay Lansford :*'Marchin' drums by' Erik Steenbock :*'Baroque recorders & baroque oboe by' Manuel Staropoli :*'Baroque lute by' Søren Leupold :*'Lead Violin by' Matthias Brommann :*'Viola da gamba by' Claas Harders :*'Strings ensemble:' :Violins by Ulrike Wildenhof, Almut Schlicker, Stefanie Hölk, Friedrike Bauer, Matthias Brommann :Violas by Marie-Theres Strumpf, Cosima Bergk, Jan Larsen :Cello by Hagen Kuhr :Contra bass by André Neygenfind :Cembalo by Stefan Horz :*'Acoustic guitars, mandolin and balalaika played by' Sascha Paeth Limb Music Products & Publishing Postfach 60 25 20 · 22235 Hamburg · Germany Fax: +49 (0)40 53 10 90 50 · eMail: limb-music@digital-design.de For more information, please visit the legendary web-site: http:\\www.world-online.de\limb-music RHAPSODY Fan Club & Merchandising: Germany\Europe: Rhapsody Fan Club · P.O. Box 60 25 04 · 22235 Hamburg · Germany U.S.A.\North America: Rhapsody F.C. P.O. Box 1756 · Sebastopol · CA 95473 · U.S.A. eMail: EmpireEnt@aol.com Italy: Algalord Chronicles · c\o MBE · Via Madama Cristina 31\c · 10125 Torino · Italy eMail: ytse@usa.net For fan club and merchandising information, please include international reply coupons (IRCs). Very special thanks: Sascha Paeth, Miro, Eric Philippe for never-ending patience, Thomas Waber & Michael Schmitz at Inside Out Music, Martin Ruder\Kurt Erping\Jutta Multhaup at SPV GmbH, Olivier Garnier at Wagran Music\C.N.R. Music France, Lorenzo Dehò at Lucretia Records Int'l, Marcelo Cabuli at NEMS Enterprises, Antonio D. Pirani at Rock Brigade Records, Katz Ueda\Kak Maetani\Seigo Horiuchi at JVC\Victor Entertainment, Aki Morishita & J. Page Porrazzo at Virgin Music Japan, Michael Wardzala at Mystic Production, Milos at M.A.B. Records, Oliver Laudahn at L.M.P.\Empire Entertainment, Limb Schnoor & Maike Engeleit, Rudy Holzhauer, Robert PAiste, Kira & Matthias Lemcke at Digital Design, Karsten Koch, Matthias Mineur, Dane Kurth, Jan Bunge at Köln Concerts, Anke Petersen, Federica\Andrea\Mirko at Algalord Chronicles Personal thanks: Luca: Annalisa, family & friends, my proud cousin Alan Alex: my family, Manuel Staropoli, Giulia, Roby & Giuly and all my friends Daniele: all my family and above all my steinless mother, my eternal friends Diego, Guilio, Andrea, Paolo, Matteo, Barbara, Material engineering of Triest, and all "Lords of the Night"! Fabio: my family, Ingrid Nunez and Bruce Borrini Alessandro: family & friends Rhapsody would like to dedicate their music to all the people believing in true positive ideals based on the love for our mother earth… and also to all those girls ready to give us their passion… because you know… we're hungry for victory but also … for love!!! Japanese casing's cover tab Front VICP-65016 完全 初回生産 限定盤 メタルとクラシックの融合…　幾度となく重ねられてきた魅力的な試みの究極型。 超名曲「エメラルド・ソード」をはじめ充実した楽曲が揃った９８年発表の２ｎｄアルバム！ ラプソディー｜シンフォニー・オブ・エンチャンテッドランズ \entertainment logo\ ビクター エンタテインメント 株式会社 定価￥１，５７５ （税抜価格￥，１５００） Spine \[Symbol logo for VICTOR ENTERTAINMENT\ ラプソディー|シンフォニー・オブ・エンチャンテッドランズ VICP 65016 Back (SQUARED DIGIT 1)エピカス・フロール (SQUARED DIGIT 2)エメラルド・ソード (SQUARED DIGIT 3)ウィズダム・オブ・ザ・キングス (SQUARED DIGIT 4)ヒーローズ・オブ・ザ・ロスト・ヴァレイ (SQUARED DIGIT 5)エターナル・グローリー (SQUARED DIGIT 6)ビヨンド・ザ・ゲイツ・オブ・インフィニティ (SQUARED DIGIT 7)ウィングス・オブ・デスティニー (SQUARED DIGIT 8)ダーク・タワー・オブ・アビス (SQUARED DIGIT 9)ライディング・ザ・ウインズ・オブ・エターニティ (SQUARED DIGIT 10)シンフォニー・オブ・エンチャンテッド・ランズ 解説︰和田　誠 対訳︰akiyama sisters inc. e. ホームペイジ開設!! Back (Altversion) TRACK LIST (SQUARED DIGIT 1)エピカス・フロール (SQUARED DIGIT 2)エメラルド・ソード (SQUARED DIGIT 3)ウィズダム・オブ・ザ・キングス (SQUARED DIGIT 4)ヒーローズ・オブ・ザ・ロスト・ヴァレイ (SQUARED DIGIT 5)エターナル・グローリー (SQUARED DIGIT 6)ビヨンド・ザ・ゲイツ・オブ・インフィニティ (SQUARED DIGIT 7)ウィングス・オブ・デスティニー (SQUARED DIGIT 8)ダーク・タワー・オブ・アビス (SQUARED DIGIT 9)ライディング・ザ・ウインズ・オブ・エターニティ (SQUARED DIGIT 10)シンフォニー・オブ・エンチャンテッド・ランズ このCDは１９９８年に発表したVICP-60486と同一内容です。また封入されておりますブックレット(解説書)及び裏面もオリジナル商品発売当時のものを使用しておりますので、 それらの記載事項については現在使われていないものも一部含まれておりますことをご了承ください。 .... Japanese casing's cover tab (translations) Front VICP-65016 Complete first-run limited edition production recording Rhapsody - Symphony of Enchanted Lands Ultra-reknowned piece, "Emerald Sword" をはじめ充実した楽曲が揃った９８年発表の２ｎｄアルバム！ A blend of Metal and Classic... on countless occasions/many a time had been heaping | charming/attractive ordeal | The ultimate form of。 \entertainment logo\ ビクター エンタテインメント 株式会社 定価￥１，５７５ （税抜価格￥，１５００） Spine \[Symbol logo for VICTOR ENTERTAINMENT\ Rhapsody - Symphony of Enchanted Lands VICP 65016 Back Externals http://roffan018.tripod.com/Algalord.html Trivia :*- is featured on the cover.